


Later

by GuyOfShy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this today in four hours, Inspired by Fanart, Modern AU, Terrible title alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Korra meets a cute cashier at the store.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this adorable fanart by @nikoniko_808!](https://twitter.com/nikoniko_808/status/1179188572726816768) Go check it and the rest of their art out if you haven't already!

_Hotman_, huh?

Korra flipped the back of the DVD case over to read the synopsis and got exactly the kind of corny, ham-fisted, satirical description she expected to read. Normally anyone in their right mind would avoid something so obviously bad, but it sounded just like what all the reviews online were praising about the new(ish) buddy cop film. And that sounded like a good time. Korra heard the scanner beep and, hoping she was right, looked back up and waited to step forward.

“Have a great day,” the cashier called after her current customer, before greeting Korra with a smile. “Hi. How are you doing today?”

“Hey. Pretty good, I guess,” Korra smiled, as she’d trained herself to to every cashier stuck in such a miserable (she assumed) job. But boy, did she try to make it seem genuine once she’d really noticed the cute girl she was talking to. She had really nice hair, shiny and smooth and tied up in loose ponytail that she made look sophisticated. “Uh, how about you?” She asked while sliding the DVD onto the counter along with her basket of Cactus Juice drinks.

_’Jeez, even her eyes are shiny and pretty…’_ Korra tried not to notice them too much, but as often happened when trying to avoid thinking of pretty people, it just couldn’t be helped.

“Quite alright,” she responded, flashing those emeralds at Korra. “Though it’s been pretty slow today.”

“So… boring?” Korra amended, taking the moment to read her nametag.

“Yeah,” Asami scoffed while she scanned the DVD. “Ooh, _Hotman_?”

“Yeah. Had to pick something for movie night with a couple friends. Hey, do you happen to know if it’s really as good as-”

“Yes, it is as good as everyone says it is,” she finished for Korra with an amused kind of curl of her lips. “Sorry. You would not believe how often I get asked that.”

Already she moved on to the drinks, effectively ending that conversation. One, two, three drinks she scanned while Korra brainstormed any less obvious conversation to strike up, until a can beeped back at Asami. She swept it under the scanner again, and again, wondering what was up.

“Ha! If it doesn’t have a barcode, that means it’s free right?” Before she finished Korra was already pulling out her wallet to pay to assure Asami that her stupid joke was not meant to be taken seriously. It did manage to bring back her sweet, summery smile though, so Korra considered it a success. Maybe corny humor did have its place after all. She handed a few bills to Asami, who hummed while her smile slid up into a smirk.

“Hmm… I don’t see a barcode on you… does that mean you’re free later?”

Korra waited in stunned silence for Asami to chuckle to assure Korra that her own stupid joke wasn’t meant to be taken seriously, but she only perched a brow while taking her money.

“Well, uhh… I mean, I can be.”

“So you aren’t then?” Asami slimmed her stare, hoping for a more decided answer, before straightening up suddenly with wide eyes. “Oh, that’s right! You said you were having a movie night already, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, no! No no, that’s not until this weekend. I was just gonna go to the gym later,” Korra spat out, feeling her cheeks beginning to flush at Asami’s obvious interest in her. “So I definitely could be free, yes.”

“Well, I definitely will be free later as well, after my shift.”

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Korra said shakily. She thought to hurry this conversation up and get out of there before she held up the line any longer (or lost her hardly-maintained cool and melted down), but turned to find no line behind her. Asami did say it was a slow day… So Korra turned back to Asami and tried to loosen up a bit. “So, when exactly does your shift end?”

“Oh, a couple of hours,” Asami sighed, leaning forward on her elbows.

“Ouch. And on a slow day, too… I’ll be honest: I don’t think I could ever make it as a cashier. Not for that long, at least.”

“Well actually, I’m the assistant manager.”

“Oh… so you are,” Korra murmured, taking a second closer look at her nametag which definitely read ‘Asst. Manager’ above her name, which Korra tried her best not to make look like an excuse to glance at her chest. “Welp. Sorry about that, Asami.”

“It’s fine. And what should I call you?”

“Korra.”

“Alright, Korra. But yeah, the other cashier had to leave early and I’m just covering for her.”

“That’s nice of you. I’m sure most employees would love to have an assistant manager as generous as you around.”

“I like to think so,” she smiled again. “Though, if I were a cashier, I would say that you at least get some pretty people passing through from time to time.”

“Is that right?” Korra grinned back. And they just smiled at each other, wondering what they were thinking and how the rest of their evenings would go. The doorbell rang as someone walked in, stealing both of their gazes away for a moment before Asami straightened back up. “Well, I guess I should pass on through then.”

“Alright. Let me print your receipt.”

Korra took the brief moment to grab her bag, cool off and look around, wondering if there was any way to extend this little meeting… until Asami slid her a receipt that had a seven digit number scribbled neatly at the bottom.

“See you around?”

“Definitely.”

Korra returned Asami’s wave as she stepped out, releasing a deep and tense breath. Her face was warm, and not just because of the evening sun shining on it.

_’I went in to buy_ Hotman _and I ended up getting a cute girl’s number. Well, if nothing else, it’ll be some killer motivation at the gym… and a great story to tell Bolin and Mako.’_

Korra stuffed the receipt deep in her pocket and put her earbuds in, hoping that she hadn’t just used up all of her charm in that one interaction. She tried not to think about it too much, but as often happened when trying to avoid thinking of pretty people, it just couldn’t be helped.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect that I'd return to Korrasami so soon, but I couldn't resist after seeing that fanart. I wrote this in one sitting today, which I very very rarely do, so hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed and hopefully you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
